


That Goofy Grin

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many reasons why Danny referred to Steve as a goof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Goofy Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'smile'. 
> 
> This is just a short little thing that came to me earlier today. I hope you enjoy.

There were so many reasons why Danny referred to Steve as a goof. Most of them had to do with his facial expressions. Danny had catalogued at least twenty different ‘faces’ and several variations on each. No matter how compartmentalized Steve could be, Danny could read him like a book. Everything Steve felt was written all over his face.

There was one, though, that was his favorite. It was that goofy grin of Steve’s. There were of course variations on it, but specifically, it was the one that he only showed Danny. It was the one that first drew him to Steve, which showed Danny that he wasn’t just a machine. It was also the one that showed that Steve truly was happy. 

Danny was sitting in his office, filling out paperwork when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He looked up through the windowed wall and into Steve’s office. Steve had been sitting at his desk doing much the same thing that Danny was doing, but at that moment, he was standing up, looking straight at Danny. He had that same goofy grin on his face.

Danny melted at that look. He always did. He just hoped that no one else was around to see it.


End file.
